


empire state of mind

by Iadysansa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have managed to merge the college au and the potus au into one, west wing kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iadysansa/pseuds/Iadysansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i did the thing</p>
    </blockquote>





	empire state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did the thing

"Yes he is my father, yes I will send him regards" were Angelica's most repeated words around her professor' s, whether she was talking to a one of them or just sitting in class she would dread the moment they asked for her name and instantly drew the connection. That is when they didn't recognize her at first sight, or when they weren't close friends with her father. 

'Angie, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you' was probably the least favorite thing to hear from one of her professor's mouth besides 'I held you when you were a baby'. No Mr. Thompson, I don't remember being held by you when I was ten months old, please go on with the class.

She wass not the only student with a parent in politics, most people in Columbia were. In reality everyone's daddy had made sure their child would not be excluded from the prestigious institution and her father was no exception, as if anyone would deny a place to the Governor's daughter. She could have gone to Harvard if she wanted. She probably could have gone to Harvard even if her father wasn't a governor, her GPA was almost perfect, she practiced sports and tutored other students all the way through high school. Most Universities would kill to have her study there, they had even offered scholarships, as if she needed them.

She could have gotten in any University she wanted all on her own. She knew it, everyone around her knew it. And yet there was still a voice inside of her that told her that she would not be there without her Papa. Angelica hated it, mostly the fact that it made her doubt herself, she wore her self confidence around herself like a cape and her achievements only served to boost it, thinking that people could see her and think 'yet another girl whose father bought her a seat at Columbia' made her cringe. She was only what she had accomplished, if she had accomplished nothing to their eyes, the what was she?

She tried to keep her head off that most of the time, she focused on acing every essay and every test instead, dedicating every effort to become someone she could be proud of. That's why she hated group projects, her success did not depend solely on herself and that bothered her inmensely.

Her mood did not change for the better when she discovered she was assigned John Laurens for the project, she had never really talked to him but she had seen him around campus, always by the side of Alexander fucking Hamilton (the one person in her class whose grades where as good as hers) and his choice of friends was enough for her to prepare herself for the worst when it came to meet him.

She approched him first, seizing one of those rare moments when he was not in the company of Hamilton and the other members of his boy band. She plastered a fake smile on her face before touching his shoulder to win his attention. He was listening to music and it took him a few seconds to fully process the fact that he was being spoken to. He turned to face her and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards with a lazy smile. 

"John Laurens?" She asked, pretending she didn't know exactly who he was.

"Yes?" He didn't say anything else, just prompted her to continue tilting his chin slightly upwards.

"We have Comparative Politics together, we are supposed to be working on an essay" She moved the corners of her mouth even higher up, hoping he noticed her annoyance.  
He didn't seem to "Yeah, we can meet in the library whenever" John shrugged and her annoyance only grew."Wait, do I know you?" The puzzled look in his face told her he had not yet made the connection between her face and her last name.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler and I am going to be the first female president of the United States". That's how she used to introduce herself back then, when her determination was still fresh, she was ready to take on the world and 'first female president of the United States' was a very nice sustitute to 'yes, Philip Schuyler's oldest daughter'. The introduction was slightly overused, but the fake it til' you make it had always done wonders for Angelica. As soon as she delivered her well practiced introduction she took a step back and moved to leave but she was stopped by his hand on her wrist. 

John smiled then, so big and obnoxious she wanted to slap it out of his face "Sign me up to be the First First Gentleman, then" He let go of her hand and Angelica was left speechless for the first time in her life She stopped dead on her tracks for a second before she decided to turn on her heels and leave. He did not stop her this time.

When she had walked a few feet she heard his voice from behind her "See you in the library at five?"

She kept walking.

-

"And that is how I ended up right here. I applied for this position over twenty years ago, it was a tough one to get". It makes the whole crowd laugh, John has always had a special talent with speeches. He believes so passionately in everything he says that it makes it difficult for other people not to believe as well.

This one was his specialty, he had told it a million times while Angelica was running. Different PR managers had tried to get him to modify his wording 'so she would sound less bossy and more like a boss' but he refused to change any detail, that phrase had made him fall head over heels with her and he would not rest until America did too.

He moves over to make way for Angelica and she waves and smiles from the stand before declaring proudly "My name is Angelica Schuyler and I am the first female president of the United States". She has worked for years to be able to say those words in present tense. The crowd roars for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me please  
> angelicaschuylerrs.tumblr.com


End file.
